ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Past and Present
Past and Present is the second episode of Genesis: Chronocle. Synopsis An old friend shows up to visit Nick after a mysterious disturbance in Inferno Tides' power plant reaches out to space. Plot shot of a house a shown as the camera zooms in the window. A shot of Nick's face is shown Nick: That's it. shot of Cal's face is shown Cal: You are going down. Nick: Not on my watch. camera zooms away and shows them holding two controllers start mashing the buttons. After a few seconds a high pitched sound is heard. Nick throws the controller away Nick: HEEEEEEECCKKKK!! Cal: GOTCHA! Nick: Whatever. Best of 50? Cal: Nah thanks. I'm tired of kicking your butt. Nick: REAAALLY funny dude. Cal: Anyway, how's your girlfriend doing? Nick: Ugh... you don't even care. Cal: Nope! Nick: Anyway, you studied for the exam or...? Cal: Yeah, 3 hours yesterday and 1 hour today before you came over. You? Nick: Please, I always ace English tests. Cal: Oh right. Nick: Anyway, see you on Monday. Cal: Yeah, bye! next scene shows a shot of Nick walking, with the camera infront of him. Suddenly the Ne-O starts flashing bright blue Nick: What the... what's up with this thing? Eh, it's probably just being weird again. shot zooms away as he continues walking ---- ---- camera shows Nick on his desk, with a lamp. There are notebooks and pens in front of him and he is leaning on his right elbow. He yawns Nick: Well, that's all. closes the notebooks, grabs the pens and puts them in his bag. He turns off the lamp and walks up to the bed, then collapses on it. As he falls asleep, the Ne-O slightly flashes again ---- few hours later, it is about 4 AM. The Ne-O suddenly flashes again and makes a loud noise Nick: OH WHAT THE- jumps Nick: Wha-what's going on? looks at his wrist Nick: Ugh, what is up with this thing, seriously? the Ne-O speaks with an artifical but feminine voice Ne-O: Alert! Incoming Transmission. Please move within range. Nick: What the... this thing can talk now? Ne-O: Please approach point of transmission. Nick: Uhm... okay let's see... Ne-O: Access denied. Ne-O needs to be activated to unlock this feature. Nick: What? Needs to be... oh wait! looks at his other hand, it flashes a bright blue color and the 2nd component appears. He snaps it on Ne-O: Thank you. hologram appears for a split second but then it switches to a flat circle with an pointing north-east Nick: Something is seriously wrong here... that's the direction of the forest. The last time I went there... ugh... this is the last time, I swear... and if that pile of bolts is there again I am SO gonna clean his clock this time. gets dressed and walks towards the forest ---- while later, he approaches the forest. All lights are turned off at nighttime a loud sound is heard Nick: Finally something to do! slams the Ne-O Nick: VENOMOEBA!! Ugh... this is disgusting... runs towards the direction of the sound. He makes a quick brake and aims his arms, only to put them down almost immedeatly. He sees a humanoid but bulky figure next to an alien airship Venomoeba: No way... is that...? figure turns around and is revealed the be the Loboan Nick met 4 years ago changes back Nick: It's you! Loboan: Well I'll be eaten by a Vladat. It's you again.. the human with the Ne-O. Nick: What are you even doing here? I haven't seen you in ages! Loboan: I believe four of your human years is the exact time. Nick: Well it was still a pretty long time. Loboan: Not as long as it is on Luna Lobo. Anyway, what are you doing here? Nick: Well, the Ne-O got an incoming transmission or something. Was that you? Loboan: Wait, YOU got the transmission? It was intended for the Plumbers. Nick: Plumbers? Does your... uh... looks over to the side ...ride have a broken pipe or something? Loboan: Don't tell me... you don't know who the Plumbers are? Nick: I'm assuming they're not people who fix broken pipes underground? Loboan: ...Not even close. Nick: Okay so... next question. What are you doing here? Loboan: Well, I am a member of the Plumbers, which I hope you get familiar with very soon. I got a distress signal from Earth. Nick: About what? Loboan: I don't know, but if the old man's calculations were correct... points at the town. Suddenly the town loses all of its power. All lights go out Nick: ...Did you do that? Loboan: No, I had a man on the inside... or is it outside? Nick: ...Okay do you mind explaining EXACTLY what you are doing here? Loboan: As I already said, I got a distress signal from this part of the planet. The Plumbers alerted the others about a power issue that was due to happen. Nick: And how exactly did you know EXACTLY when the power was gonna go out? Loboan: I can't say too much, sorry. Nick: Okay so let me get this straight. We got a random power problem and suddenly the new definition of the word "plumber" is sending distress signals to outer space? Loboan: Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that there is an unknown alien species DNA signature in your town's power plant. Nick: There's an alien beneath Mount Zwike? Now that's weird... Loboan: Normally apart from your transformations there are not supposed to be other aliens on Earth, but now, there seems to be. Nick: Do you know what that thing is? Loboan: No idea, but it's gotta be the reason for your town's power problems. Nick: Then let's go kick some butt. You in? Loboan: H'ey, I didn't ask you for any help. This is plumber business. 'Nick: And if I remember correctly, you said that I should be aware what these Plumbers are. Now's a good time don't you think? Loboan looks at Nick Loboan: Fine. But don't make my job harder than it is. Nick: Uhm, you're welcome? The name's Nick by the way. Loboan: You don't need to tell me. Everyone in the Milky Way knows who you are. Nick: Wait, I'm famous in outer space? How awesome is that? Loboan: Awesome enough for that Chronosapien we fought to... Nick looks at him closer Loboan: Nevermind. Let's get going shall we? Nick: Hey, wait a second! You never told me YOUR name... Loboan: I am Vulk Izor. Magister-ranked Plumber in the Anur System. Nick: Okay uhm.. Vulk? Should we go? Vulk: Yeah, let's not waste anymore time anyway. Nick: What's with you and those "Time" jokes, honestly? Vulk: They're not jokes. looks confused scene shows them climbing aboard the ship while later... Nick: This is awesome! looks at all the tech around Vulk: Don't touch anything. You can't possibly control this ship. Nick: Wanna bet? Vulk: Not really. shows a shot of the ship as it flies in the mountain's direction ---- land on the ground and walk out of the ship Nick: Well, this is it. Vulk: Interesting contraptions... Nick: I know right? They made the power plant inside the mountain. You need to take the elevator though. The actual power plant is BENEATH the mountain. Vulk: ...Human architecture is.. interesting. Nick: Thanks? ---- are taking the elevator. Suddenly it stops and a loud crashing noise is heard Vulk: What was that?! Nick: Not waiting around to find out. looks at the Ne-O and holds on to it, a hologram appears and he slams the dial Nick: CAMINERAL!! looks up and cuts through the elevator ceiling with his saw blades, he climbs up. Vulk follows him top of the elevator there are 6 mechanical lizard-like creatures, the same as the ones Nick fought earlier Vulk: What.. are those things? Camineral: Some stupid aliens that I've been fighting for the past months. They launch random attacks on our town... for absolutely no reason. Vulk: Wait, if there is alien life on this planet then the plumber sensors would have picked it up long ago, like how mine picked up the alien that we're trying to find right now. Camineral: Let's worry about this later. grinds his two blades together and assumes a fighting stance Camineral: Imma shed me some reptiles. charges at them and slices one in half, then turns around and stabs one with his tail spike gets on four legs and runs towards them. He bites one's head off, knees another one in half and rips another one's tail off, then uses it to tackle it off the elevator is staying there, staring. He changes back Nick: Not bad... Vulk: Thank you. he pulls out a blaster and aims it an Nick Nick: AGH DUDE WHAT THE- shoots a lizard that was behind Nick sighs in relief Nick: Thanks... Vulk: Don't mention it. Be more careful. Nick: Well... looks down from the edge Nick: How are we gonna get down? Vulk: How are YOU gonna get down? once again gets on four feet and jumps down the shaft Nick: Okay, two can play that game. slams the Ne-O Nick: PROTOSECT!! stretches his legs and leaps down the shaft. Vulk is already down there. Before Nick hits the ground he stretches his legs and makes a clear landing. He changes back Nick: Well... that was- he looks forward and sees a huge yellow tube. It's surrounded by humanoid figures wearing suits and black masks Vulk: No way... Nick: Yeah, I know. Vulk: No... look over there! looks at the direction Vulk is pointing at Nick: What.. is that thing? the tube there is a huge wasp-like creature. It looks like it's in pain Vulk: I don't believe it... Nick: What?! What is this thing? Vulk: A Vesparum Tonitrui... how can there even be one in this galaxy... on this planet? Nick: Fill me in please? Vulk: Vesparum Tonitrui are quiet but serious species. They are native to the moon V740, which orbits around a planet which is right between the Milky Way and Andromeda Galaxy. Nick: Woah, this little fellow is a long way from home... Unknown: And it's not going anywhere figure with a suit jumps down from the ceiling. The other figures guarding the tube the insectoid creature is kept in walk up behind the former figure, in sync Vulk: I don't know who you are, but what you are doing is illegal. Earth does not have permission to contain alien species, ESPECIALLY those from outside the Mikly Way. Ne-O: Alert! Unknown DNA is within range. Should a scan be commenced? Nick: What? What does that mean? Vulk: The Ne-O is trying to scan the Vesparum Tonitrui. Any uncataloged DNA samples are automatically scanned. Nick: Okay then.. scan I guess? Ne-O: Commencing scan. Please wait... Nick: Wait? Wait... I can't transform! Vulk: Then I'll buy you some time! charges at the figures. They pull out blasters and fire at him, but his armor deflects them. He knocks some of them away. After a little bit, most of them are knocked out Nick: Come on come on...! Ne-O: DNA scan is complete. Transformation function now available. Nick: Sweet! looks at Vulk fighting off the rest Nick: Here comes some assistance buddy! slams the Ne-O Nick: TESLASP!!! Teslasp: Wait... this is another bug... oh well! Vulk: A little help? looks exhausted Teslasp: I don't know what to do with this thing! Vulk: Vesparum Tonitrui can control electricity. Shoot them or something! Teslasp: Wait... Figure: Well... knocked out figures slowly stand up Teslasp: What are you up to? Figure You'll see... figures Vulk fought off earlier suddenly turn into the same mechanical lizards as before Vulk: What the... Figure: You don't stand a change against us. Teslasp: You and what army? slowly ascends into the air and glows a bright blue color. Suddenly all the mechanical lizards explode Figure: ...You... this isn't the end. You're in trouble, Nick Stone. teleports away Vulk: What... do you know this guy? Teslasp: As I said earlier, I know these Robolizard things, but that other guy, not really. Vulk We need to help the alien! It would appear that they were using the power of the Vesparum Tonitrui to charge their robots. Teslasp: Seems fair enough. Let me get it out of there. shoots a lightning bolt at the tube, shattering it Vesparum Tonitrui flies out, looking weakened Vulk: Can you talk to it? Teslasp: Do I look like I speak Alien-waspish? Vulk: Uhm... Teslasp: Oh yeah, sorry. looks at the alien Teslasp: Got it. Vulk: What is it saying? Teslasp: It already said everything. They speak really fast. Vulk: Actually, I believe they're just transmitting magnetic waves. Teslasp: ...Or that. Anyway, it's actually a she. She's only been here for 2 weeks. They have been using her electrokinesis to power up their mechanical lizards, as you already pointed out. They also used her to drain the power of the rest of the town. She doesn't know what exactly they're plotting though... Vulk: Well, I will have her transported back to V740. It's going to be a LONG ride home... changes back Nick: Well, in the meantime, I got a new alien to spare. looks at the Ne-O ---- scene switches to a shot of the forest at dusk. Nick and Vulk are standing there by Vulk's ship Nick: So, are you leaving? Vulk: Actually, I am out of duty back on Luna Lobo and Anur Transyl. Besides, you look like you can use a little help. Nick: Hey.. what's that supposed to mean? Vulk: I'm just messing with you kid. You did good. I didn't figure you'd use the Ne-O like this. But the old man had it coming. Nick: Who is this "Old man" you keep mentioning anyway? Vulk: As I said... I can't say too much, but don't worry about it. It's none of your concern... yet. Nick: Oh yay, more "Time" jokes... whatever. So you're staying? Vulk: For now. I'll keep the ship cloaked. In the meantime... armor disappears and his body shrinks slightly. He almost resembles a blue husky now Vulk: Let's blend in with the locals shall we? Nick: Dude... you got A LOT to see... walk towards the town as the camera moves up to show the sunset Notable Events *Debuts **Vulk Izor (present) **Mysterious Figure **Female Vesparum Tonitrui *Alien Debuts **Venomoeba **Camineral **Teslasp *Events **Vulk Izor decides to stay on Earth with Nick. **Teslasp is unlocked. Characters *Nick Stone *Vulk Izor *Cal Binger *Female Vesparum Tonitrui Villains *Mysterious Figure *Mechamanders Utilized Aliens *Venomoeba (first appearance) *Camineral (first appearance) *Protosect *Teslasp (unlocked; first appearance) Category:Genesis: Chronocle Category:Genesis: Chronocle Episodes Category:NickFusi0n Category:Episodes Category:Earth-74